


Yes!

by SarcasmLand



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Celebrations, Hugs, Wordcount: 100, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasmLand/pseuds/SarcasmLand
Summary: Post-Canon, when Kel and Alanna find out another girl is starting page training.





	Yes!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing 100-word fanfics, and this is what happened. I seem to be writing a lot of Kel fics these days.
> 
> Nothing is mine.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Tears of joy fly around the room as Keladry of Mindelan jumps up and down. It doesn’t matter who sees her now; she cares less than ever what _they_ think. This is the moment she never dared to dream of.

 

Suddenly, her door opens. Alanna’s standing there, barely containing her own excitement.

“I take it you heard?” she asks, with her signature wicked grin.

 

“YES!” another jump punctuates the cry, and they hug. But then Kel grows serious. “Have you heard what _our_ orders are? I haven’t.”

Alanna’s eyes glimmer dangerously. “Yes. We’re staying right here.”

 

“Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
